User talk:Omyx/Archive 3
Archive 3 of my Talk page. Messages 200-300 (yeah, it's a lot). *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *User talk:Omernoy121 Pages I've created a number of wanted pages for Simien 10 and Den -10. You can add more info. From now on, please don't make redlinks unless you're going to make the page(s) immediately. If you aren't, don't make the link at all. All I've said in the pages is "(Name) is an (whatever he/she is) in (series)." You can add more info. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Decibel pic You welcome! By the way,what program do you use? I use Paint. P.S: Make first episode of Plumbers ASAP! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 12:36, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ASAP ASAP means As Soon As Possible. P.S: You have an email? If yes,give me your email address. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 12:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Periculo Hey,i have Periculo image for you.http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/7/71/Periculo.jpgPericulo! PS: What's your email address? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 05:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Archiving Hey, after you read Brian's message. Do you mind archiving your talk page. It's really long. Waiyenoo111 Talk - H-E-R-E 09:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Paperboy Omernoy121/Archive 2Edit Go ahead! In fact, I'll make a picture out of the regular Paperboy for yours. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Dittie Omernoy121/Archive 2Edit Hey, I have a Dittie pic here in the style you always have. Y'know, with the name under it. You want it? THAT WAS A JOKE. HAHA. (FAT CHANCE.) 13:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Paperboy Pic Sure! He's your character! I can still use the picture for a natural Flatonian on its page. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:RE:Archiving2 There are two ways. Method 1 #Create User talk:Omernoy121/Archive_1 #Then copy everything from the original talk page. #Then write something on your newly refreshed talk page saying not to talk on the archive. Method 2 #Move User talk:Omernoy121 to User talk:Omernoy121/Archive 1 #IMPORTANT - BE sure to untick the redirect page. If you don't, you can't make a new talk page #Then create User talk:Omernoy 121 and write something to say that not to talk on the archives Waiyenoo111 Talk - H-E-R-E 18:50, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations Your alien Sunstorm is now in Stan 14! "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 21:30, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Fun page Hey,open this Page and press enter to submit your message! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 08:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Permission What do you need to do, add the titles "Meliza" and "Ms. Partikas"? Sure. If it's anything different than that, tell me first. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 12:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I know that you're an admin and all, and I have a series called Zen 10 (Coolcrix), can you please help me put the series name on the main page of the site? Thanks Coolcrix RE:Neg. Chromastone pic I can but i can't find Chromastone standing picture,do you have it? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 10:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Done! Here the pictures: http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/1/18/D%27aois.png Added by Brianultimatedragon---------------------------------------------> Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 10:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Voodude Can I use Voodude in Stan 14? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 16:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Voodude Thanks SO much. "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 16:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Greasemonkey May I use Greasemonkey too? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 16:47, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Hair Net and Glasses Add the hair net and glasses onto Edibility and Green Thumb, then show the complete picture to me so I can approve. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 18:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Tounge Twister May I borrow Tounge Twister for Stan 14! "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 18:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Electronewt I made a picture for Electronewt you might like. I saw a picture of a newt online, which gave me the idea for the shape. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. 21:47, May 22, 2011 (UTC)http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b1/Possible_Electronewt.pngThe pictureAdded by Ultimatehero Competition Hi, Omernoy, I know you have some great aliens so I was just making you aware that I am running a competition for a new alien in my series. If you don't want to partake in it I don't mind though was just making you aware. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 07:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE Voodude Thanks for the pic. And yes I think it's creepy. I'm having nightmares about him. Could you make Prisoner 700 with white eyes? Thanks! "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 17:18, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Question Here is your question for QFB! *What do you think of your new series,Plumbers? *What do you react if someone says: "Your series is bad! Especially Plumbers!" :D *Who's your favorite characters in your series? (All of it) Dare for ya! *Fight me with your Polytrix! P.S: If one (or more) Characters in Plumbers will appear in QFB,who do you think will appear? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 04:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Question Here is your question for QFB! *What do you think of your new series,Plumbers? *What do you react if someone says: "Your series is bad! Especially Plumbers!" :D *Who's your favorite characters in your series? (All of it) Dare for ya! *Fight me with your Polytrix! P.S: If one (or more) Characters in Plumbers will appear in QFB,who do you think will appear? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 04:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey answer that! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 06:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Home Page I'm thinking about stepping down the protection level of the home page to autoconfirmed users. What do you think? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Question Well,no problem,I make it tomorrow. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 14:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding my face in the homepage! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 14:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Crossover Sure! I have an idea... "Ben and Co. find a new villain called Zyrokks (not new to you), but 'Simien and Co.' come, too. After a perfect fight, sending him to the Null Void, they begin to argue over who's more powerfull. After Ben defeats Simien, Zyrokks escapes and tries to convince Simien to join him, at least temporary, and get revenge. Little do Simien and Co. know, Zyrokks' plan involves more than just a silly prank." What do you think? You can write out the paragraph form on a Notepad document (or whatever you want to use) on your computer. When it gets close to the crossover time, you put it on my talk page (I'll remove it upon getting it), and put it in a Notepad on my computer. I'll convert it to dialogue, and put it up when all episodes before are completed. It will be canon to BTMT (and referenced in Ultimate Crossover), but you can decide how to put it in Simien 10 if you want to. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 16:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Alien X Wiki I was asked to tell you about this wiki, so here I is! ^^ Please Join: alienx.wikia.com I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 23:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Wikia Hello Omernoy,please join Alien X Fan Fiction wiki made by me and Evolved To'kustar,please? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 10:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Episodes I already made the epsiodes.Check that out! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 11:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Crossover Well, I was thinking a two-parter. As for bureaucracy, sure! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Vender I made a new pictures for Vender: http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d0/Vender.pngAdded by Brianultimatedragon Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 11:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Art For Aglaope Can I make a picture for Aglaope ? My Talk - Read It, Love It, Write It! 21:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Avatar (singing P & F theme song,with some changed lyrics) As you can see,I changed my avatar,so it's look much cooler! So,how I can change my icon on the top user section on the homepage......How I can change my avatar on the homepage..... My sister: Mom,Brian want to change his icon! Ok,just answer that.And what do ya think of that song? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 14:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Al lot of things too Aglaope ??? Avatar It was just a joke Alien X Fan Fiction wiki Do I give you a wrong link? http://alienxfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_X_Fan_Fiction_Wiki That's it a right links. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 07:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Archive You may want to archive your talk page soon. It's getting a little long. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Rip-off This user is ripping-off my idea by uploading a Negative form for aliens.Can you warn him?? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 14:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Delete Can you delete File:Triple Trouble.PNG? I messed up on it and want to upload a new version. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 17:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lego Aliens! No problem with 1 horns.That was cool!! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 08:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Interested USA. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 11:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) LDD background How do you change the background in LDD? Like what you did with my QFB Lego aliens. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 07:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I use Design by Me parts.Also,how do you change the colors,I found the tools,but I can't use it. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 07:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh,I get it now.Thanks! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 11:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Lego Universe Are you using Lego Universe parts to make aliens? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 11:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually,I want to make Minifigures from Lego Universe part,but the hat or mask or helmet can't fit.Can you tell me why? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 11:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Could I please be one? If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 13:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson P.S How do you make a signeture with a link to your User Page? RE RE Admin It's okay. I was sure I was not going to be one. P.S Thank you for the aliens. If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 13:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Can you? Can you make me an admin? P.S: I make Four Arms Lego in UA.But I can't upload it because my internet. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:57, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Brian Okay, but don't make anyone else an admin for a while. We can't have too many. We already have seven active ones. By the way, rollback rights come automatically with admin rights (I think). You don't need to add it manually. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Lego Four Arms What do you think of my Lego Four Arms in UA?: Woops,sorry for not putting the signature,by the way,the Shark-man and the ghost is just the part I wanna try out with Lego Universe parts, and it become a shark-like creature and a ghost.And for that two aliens,I wanna try it now. P.S: Maybe I can't make Neg.Chromastone Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 05:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Lego Heatstone Yes,it was VERY hard,this is my best,he was holding a fireball: P.S: I upload a better version of Lego Fourarms Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 06:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,I can't find a good colors too.... Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 06:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I have a problem Okay,I open LDD yesterday,and it was used the Safe Mode,I thought it wasn't a real problem.But today,I open it again and it still in Safe Mode! Can you help me? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Safe mode Or most people call it Compatibility mode,and I was connected. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 14:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC) GRRRR WHY AM I NOT ON YOUR FRIENDS PAGE?!? ADD ME OR I'LL DESTROY YOU WITH (Transforms) RATH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING OMERNOY121, ADD ME TO YOUR FRIEND PAGE OR I'LL JUICE YOU TO A PULP AND DRINK YOU FOR BREAKFIST! 90% of teens today would die if Myspace had a system failure and was completely destroyed. If you are one of the 10% that would be laughing, we must be friends. 13:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson as RATH! WoT If you have anything to discuss or whatever about WoT,please chat with the others here: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brianultimatedragon/WoT:_Creators_Only Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Delete Should we delete that Public Enemies? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 12:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: LMN Sure! You mean like an Ultimate LMN? That's fine, as long as you put him in a separate page. Also, I'm working on improving the templates here to match the color scheme. The many colors of the Omnitrix Alien template will stay, but I changed the episode template too, and I'm working on the Infobox Character one. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: LMN No, I said it's like an Ultimate LMN. I know that's not his real name. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Video Games On the homepage it has a whole box with all the video games but my two Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX the Video Game and Ben 10 Race for the MEGATRIX aren't in there. Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 13:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Swearing I was reading Plumbers and you swore in the episode Starving. This is a warning. If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 13:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Fire Aliens Hey,I have a fire aliens in my computer. You want it? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I need a better name BTAT Template Please remove all the redlinks from your BTAT template. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Your template You forgot to add Humungousaur (BTAT) link to your template. I add it. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 12:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Species Thanks for making Cannonman a species! Also, can I make Cannonman 2.0 picture? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 12:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Cannonman 2.0 Oh, that's cool! I want to make one but,okay. Also, why is he have a white Omnitrix Symbol? P.S: Good detail on his eye. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 12:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Woops. Okay, I try to make one XD Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 12:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: LMN 2.0 Okay. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Claycreep Can I use him please? [[User:Dan Tennyson| I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow!]] (Talk - Blog - ) 04:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Claycreep I am going to make him be unlocked when Voodude shoots clay into the shape of Claycreep and the Omnimatrix scans it. [[User:Dan Tennyson| I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow!]] (Talk - Blog - ) 04:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S I am going to use him in Warrior of Time. Quiestion In the sequel to Stan 14, can I make a robot form similar to 2.0 forms? I am going to call them (if I can use the idea,) 1.4 as in 14. So, can I? [[User:Dan Tennyson| I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow!]] (Talk - Blog - ) 04:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Lego Hopefull Thanks he is good and don't sweat it about El Diablo :) Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 06:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:iPod Okay, so it usually loads in mobile site form, you scroll to the bottom and select full site. Once it loads you go to the top right corner and click log in, once you do that you log in how you do on a laptop, computer or iPad. Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 10:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Spikeback Pictures Thanks, I will made the base now. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE 1.4 Most of them. I'm making a picture of Paperboy 1.4. Wanna see it? [[User:Dan Tennyson| I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow!]] (Talk - Blog - ) 14:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Too small Hello, the Spikeback pictures you send to me if too small, can you make a new one but bigger? I know I can stretch him but if I do it, the picture will be blurry. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) It's still to small, can you make it with the same size (or almost) as this Rath standing pictures? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi dude what's going on? I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 15:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Hi Cuz I am bored. Do you like The Percolating Coffee Guy? I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 15:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Archive Can you do it for me? I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 15:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sunstrom and Mrotsnus Permission Could I use the Aliens Sunstorm and Mrotsnus in Kurt 10? Andreas! 15:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dan Yeah, but it's other people pages, and we still don't know what Powertrix faceplate color is. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 16:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ultimate avatar No, but I'm okay with it. Next time he changes his icon (or something else) to something of mine, though, he'll need permission. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Why?!!!!!!!! Why should I have to ask to use the picture. It's in my documents and don't ban me for a week or anything just because it's in my documents. I was actuall gonna make a wiki with that picture but it was a downfall so I just used it for my profile picture. Now I'm reall mad but I'm gonna do the best to hide my anger. Ultimate avatar (Talk - Blog - ) RE: 10th Ring That is a very good question. I'm not entirely positive on how it's going to work, but this is my plan so far: After obtaining the Omnitrix, when Ben goes into battle, he will have 10 different "skills", as they're called. Each one of these will be a different alien. When he uses one of these, it will change his class to the species of alien that he picked, therefore changing all of his skills to give him different alien abilities based on his level. It will also change his name, and hopefully show a few pictures of his transforming with background music to make it clear what he's transforming into. Unfortunately, this will probably only be used in battle, and Ben will automatically time out at the end of combat. Out-of-combat transformations will be allowed by special events only. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 12:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Brainfreeze and Ezeerfniarb Can I use them too? Do you like The Percolating Coffee Guy? If you don't I'll stomp on you as Waybig! So choose wisely. 15:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) WOW! Your very kind! You can do the same for my Series if you want. Do you like The Percolating Coffee Guy? If you don't I'll stomp on you as Waybig! So choose wisely. 15:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Aliens Apearing Brainfreeze and Superglue are going to apear okay? Do you like The Percolating Coffee Guy? If you don't I'll stomp on you as Waybig! So choose wisely. 16:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Dangit, Omernoy. I put Hogwarts RPG Wiki on the main page because they are one of our new sister wikis. We don't have anywhere else to put it, so I figured we put our affiliates there. Trust me, it will help our wiki. Weirdo Guy (talk) 18:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) It helps with popularity. And it will on be there temporarily. I plan on taking it down after a page/forum/blog is made to list affiliations. Weirdo Guy (talk) 18:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, the administrator nominations is for voting on user rights. If an admin nominates another user to be an admin, we vote for one week. If an admin thinks another admin doesn't deserve admin rights, we'll vote for a week to see if he/she keeps it or not. We can remain civilized that way. Weirdo Guy (talk) 18:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Who made you an Admin? I don't know who made me one. Also I'm not that new. Plus I can handle it, don't worry. I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 02:54, June 25, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 sh'okanbo someone ruined this page and i dont know how to restore it could u plz fix it and i want to ask u something how to users become one of the top 10 users.I am robot king of the monkey things Top Users i think it depends on their rank on the achievments leaderboard.thnx for fixing the page.could u plz make me an admin.User:Charbel2001 Vorkus Hello, I can make a new picture for Vorkus if you want. Can I make it? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I found an unpixeled picture of Upchuck in internet. One question though, is his eye color green? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Here: Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Cannonman pic Sure! Thanks. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I put it on Cannonman page now. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Papiro Just letting you know. This will not be addressed in either series, but since Papiro is in the Plumbers' Academy, and in BTMT, all Flatonians were enslaved by Paparo, I said that Paparo was secretly searching for Papiro, but has failed at each attempt since the Plumbers were protecting him. Just addressing this little plothole. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey What are you doin up so late? Were I am it's 1 in the mornin. So WAZZUP? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 04:53, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Hey Yup I am bored. Oh and for the 1 o'clock thing, I am seeing how long I can stay up. And right now, I am not tired at all. F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 05:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Plot Hole Party I saw you and Roads telling each other about plot holes, and I have a plot hole for you, but I didn't want to tell you the plot hole, because I tell you too many plot holes, and I really need to stop saying plot hole. Now, let's get to the plot hole. You know how all of Ebenso's clones have guns? Well, in Ebensosnebe, Ebenso takes in one of Osnebe's clones. Couldn't Ebenso have told that it was Osnebe's clone since it didn't have a blaster? If you worry about this too much and want to replace it, I have an episode idea. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 11:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Plotholes Well, it says on the BTMT page that some Ultimate Alien events happen out of the BTMT episodes, but in a slightly different way. Ben and Co. did meet Overlord offscreen. As for Aggregor, it doens't say that Ben and Co. remember him attacking, absorbing the Andromeda aliens, or going to the Forge of Creation. In fact, in a later episode, Aggregor mentions the Forge, but Ben says "The... what?" In Return of Vilgax, it only says that Ben and Co. heard about Aggregor's crimes on other planets, and that Aggregor heard of Ben's heroics. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 11:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Talk History Is there any possibility you can delete all of the history on Dan Tennysons talk page. As a reward for being the number 1 fannof BTUAM I gave him all the info of Unknown Alien and he deleted once he read it all but now users like Ultimatehero are going into the history and looming at his information. Is there any way you can delete the history and if not can you make a rule that any user that looks at the history will be banned. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 12:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that. But Ultimatehero broke competition rules by sneaking a look at Unknown Alien, shouldn't that be reason for a punishment? Sorry if I'm overreacting it's justni tried so hard not to have anyone see Unknown Alien and TriWuzzo except the winners and itnhas made me so mad! Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 13:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) That Deleted Only button is so that I shows you all deleted posts. Well I showed Brian everything on XAT chat but Dan refused to use it, I didn't think anyone would ruin the surprise and go into the talk history so I posted it and deleted it. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 13:30, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE Tes and Stan I dunno. I might. F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 15:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S How do you archive? RE RE Archiving Okay... I have no clue what Untick means. And there is already a page called Dan Tennyson User Talk/Archive 1? F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 16:06, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE RE RE RE Archiving Can you do it for me? I am completley confused and have no clue how to move a page, or making an archive because I don't want to be like Ultimatehero and his wiki page. F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 16:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) YAY! THANK YOU! F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 16:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC)